


Percabeth Coffee Shop AU

by a_october



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_october/pseuds/a_october
Summary: just a lil cliche coffee shop aualso on my wattpad along with other stories; my wattpad is @ellaorel13
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> au= percy, annabeth and everyone else are just mortals, no demigods ect.

Annabeth’s POV

Here I was again, sitting in my favorite coffee shop, crying over a hot chocolate because Luke had cheated on me. Again. This time with the most popular, mean girl in the school Drew. Piper, Jason and Leo just say I should break up with him, but I can’t bring myself to. I always tell myself there’s good in him even though he cheats on me with pretty much a different girl every day.  
Just then someone came in, letting in a gust of cold air. I looked up. I vaguely recognised him from school. Oh right. It was Percy, the boy who had broken just about every girl in the school’s hearts. I did like him when we were about 12, but that’s not the case anymore. I mean I will admit I can see why all the girls like him. What with his ruffled black hair and sea green eyes, he really is almost pretty.  
Then he noticed me and started walking over to me. Crap. I looked down, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes.  
“Hey, are you OK?” he asked, with a surprising amount of concern is his eyes.  
“Oh. Uh. Nothing” I mumbled, probably not being very convincing as there was still tears in my eyes.  
“Well, if you're sure” Percy said, and walked up to the counter to order his drink.

Percy’s POV

As I turned back around from ordering my coffee, Annabeth had already gone. I sighed. Did she not know how pretty she was? With her stormy grey eyes and long blonde hair...I shook my head. This was not what I did. I did not drool over girls, they drooled over me. I sighed, walking out of the cafe. I was clearly ill or something.  
I tried to look at the girl behind the counter, who clearly was trying to catch my eyes. Calypso, her name tag read. I looked her in the eyes, sure, she was pretty, but I felt no connection to her. I smiled for the sake of it and walked away.  
Sitting at a table, I noticed Annabeth hadn't disappeared, she had just moved tables. I stared at her. God, was she gorgeous. I decided to just get up and go to her table. I sat down across from her, smiling.  
"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" I asked, trying not to put on my usual charm. I didn't want to charm her like I did a regular girl for some reason.  
“Yes, I do mind.” She said, rather bluntly.  
“I- Ok..I’ll go thenn…” I stuttered, not used to being rejected by girls, gorgeous or otherwise.  
I walked out into the cold air, feeling pretty humiliated. My phone pinged and I looked down. It was Drew, she wanted to hook up again. It would have been a welcome distraction from Annabeth and my humiliation but I found myself typing ‘Sorry I’m busy’

Annabeth's POV

The next day, I found myself walking to the same coffee shop. They had good coffee, and if I was being honest, I was slightly hoping I would see Percy there. Luke had finally broken things off with me at school today, and I needed the comfort of a nice warm coffee.  
I stepped into the store. The girl at the counter, Calypso, scowled at me. Funny, she and I were decent friends until Percy had wanted to talk to me, not her. Stupid girl drama. I ordered and sat down at the same table as before.  
I managed to make it through about three sips of coffee until I burst out in tears and put my head in my hands.  
"Don't attack me, but now is it alright if I sit here? I just want to make sure you're okay," a vaguely familiar voice chimed.  
I nodded my head slightly, looking up enough to see Percy sit across from me. "What happened? Want to talk?" Percy asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
I sniffled. "My-my boyfriend has been cheating on me for a while, and he finally broke up with me," I admitted.  
"Oh, no. Why would he do that? Pretty dumb. If I'm being honest, though, I've never broken up with someone. I say that I do, because I have to look strong, but they always cheat on me, I don’t cheat on them.” Percy confessed.  
“But you’re the bad boy of the school, the player.” I said, confused.  
“Ah, the power of rumors” Percy chuckled, sunding genuinely amused. “I try never to break anyone’s hearts, but I’ve had my heart broken more times than I can count.”  
“But what about all the girls who sobbed over you in the bathrooms?” I said skeptically, still forcing myself not to like him. He started to look uncomfortable. “Well...I did say I never break up with girls...I don’t date, that’s why”  
I felt my face scrunch up in disgust. Wow. He was a player, just like I thought. "You're telling me that never, not once in your life, have you dated someone?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"Well, I guess there was one girl. Rachel. She cheated on me, so I broke up with her, and she told everyone that I broke it off for another girl. So, yeah, I don't date anymore. Can you blame me? I know it’s a bit of a player move to smile at girls, but I smile at everyone," Percy explained. True to his word, when a pretty girl walked by, he smiled and waved at her.  
"I guess, when you put it that way, it isn't the worst thing ever. But you should date someone, even if the entire reason is to prove you aren't just a player," I reasoned.  
"True. But who would I date? I mean, most of the options I have for dating have feelings for me. That would make me a player. Counterintuitive," he argued.  
"Hmmm," I said. I always loved a good puzzle. Suddenly the perfect idea occurred to me. "What if we went out? Not for real, of course, but I don't have feelings for you, you don't have them for me, so it’s not being a player. Plus, I need to prove to my ex that I don't like him anymore. It benefits us both," I said, hoping he would go for the idea. I wanted Luke to know I didn't care, and Percy needed help too.  
"Promise that you aren't going to get hurt by this fake relationship?" Percy pleaded.  
"How could it hurt me? It won't, I promise, Percy," I agreed.  
"Okay then. I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend," he smiled.  
"Is that how this works?" I laughed. With Luke and I, we had gone on dates before calling ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but I guess it didn't matter.  
"I don't know. You're the expert here," Percy said teasingly.  
“I mean...sure?” I laughed. I realised with a jolt that I was actually having a good time.  
“Here, give me your phone,” Percy said. “I mean if we’re dating we need each other's numbers, right?”  
“Oh right.” I said and passed over my phone. After a few seconds of typing, Percy handed me back my phone with his name and number in it. “Thanks,” I said and he smiled. I blushed. Wait. I blushed. No. The room was just hot that’s all.

Percy’s POV

When I got home, and had eaten some blue cookies I felt my phone ping. Secretly hoping it was Annabeth, I looked down. It wasn’t her, it was some girl who I hooked up with and then unwittingly giving her my number, now she never stops texting me. My phone pinged again and I ignored it, thinking it was that girl again. But something inside me made me pick it up and for once, I did something right. It was Annabeth.  
‘Come now. I need help’


	2. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF

Annabeth’s POV

I had texted Percy about 10 minutes ago and Luke was still here. He was sitting on the sofa, his feet on the table like he owned the place. My dad, stepmom and brothers weren’t due back anytime soon - they were staying at my stepmom’s parent’s for a week. 

It had been 2 days. There came a knock on the door. “I- uh- I’d better get that”

I mumbled and walked towards the door. I opened it and there was Percy, panting like he had run all the way here. “Who’s this?” Luke said. Crap. I hadn’t noticed him come up behind me. “Uh, he’s a friend from school, he’s come to do...homework” I finished lamely.

“Right,” said Luke, and slammed the door in Percy’s face. Then he grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall.

Percy’s POV

The door slammed in my face. I frowned. That was Luke, Annabeth's ex. I thought they had broken up..? I heard muffled protesting through the wall and tried to look through the glass. 

Faintly, I saw Luke pinning Annabeth against a wall and attempting to kiss her. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong for her. I spotted a window on the ground floor. I climbed through it and burst into the hallway where Luke and Annabeth were. 

Turns out Annabeth didn’t need my help after all. She was sitting on Luke and pinning him down with a triumphant grin on her face. “H- how did you do that?” I stuttered, impressed.

“Judo flip” she grinned, looking pretty pleased with herself. Wow this girl got better and better every day.

“Well, what shall we do with him?” I asked.  
“This” Annabeth said. She picked him up and started walking towards the door. I rushed to open the door for her and Annabeth shoved Luke out the door.

“Wow, you are strong!” I said to Annabeth, trying to compliment her. God, I wanted to kiss her so much.

“Well, it’s amazing what two years of working out pretty much everyday can do” she said with a smile. Looked like my compliment had worked.

Taking a deep breath and preparing myself for what I was about to do, I leant forward and pressed my lips to Annabeth’s.

Annabeth’s POV

Percy leant forward and kissed me. At first I was surprised but soon I melted into the kiss. It was soft and very,very sweet.

I pulled away. “I thought your feelings were fake?” I said. 

“Oh, Annabeth. How could they be?” he said. “You don’t deserve Luke and definitely don’t deserve me, you are gorgeous, smart and funny and are probably too good for anyone”

This time it was me who leaned in.


End file.
